


Maybe I’m just in love (when you wake me up)

by markhyvcks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College!AU, Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Lazy morning cuddles, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, donhyuck is just his usual pretty self, mark is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyvcks/pseuds/markhyvcks
Summary: Mark thinks Donghyuck is the most beautiful when he sleeps.Or,Mark loves Sunday mornings, but he loves his boyfriend a whole lot more.





	Maybe I’m just in love (when you wake me up)

**Author's Note:**

> omg hi, I’ve never ever posted a fic before because I’ve never been brave enough to post anything I write, so I know this is probably v shit but I just love markhyuck a whole lot:( 
> 
> pls enjoy and any feedback is v much appreciated:)))
> 
> title is from ed sheeran’s : wake me up

Mark is not stupid. He knows that his boyfriend is gorgeous, knows that Donghyuck receives countless stares from men and women alike when they walk around campus together. And sometimes Mark just can’t help himself when he slides a possessive arm around his waist or holds his hand a little bit tighter. Even though he knows that Donghyuck will roll his eyes, kiss him on the cheek and tell him “I only have eyes for you Hyung, you know that.” with a cheeky yet totally endearing smile on his face.

But Mark thinks he looks the most beautiful like this. When they’re laying in bed on a Sunday morning, neither of them having an alarm set as they’ve set this day aside for a well needed break from all their assignments and part time jobs. Donghyuck’s hair lays flat on his head, the end of the strands barely touching the ends of his eyelashes. His mouth is slightly open whilst he makes little noises in his sleep, a habit Mark has known about since their first sleepover in high school when they were only 13 and 14 years old, and Mark thinks that may have been the first time he felt anything for the younger boy. The first time his heart fluttered with emotion far too strong for any 14 year old boy to experience about his best friend. 

Mark thinks this is when Donghyuck is the most gorgeous. When his face is relaxed with sleep, and Mark can take as long as he wants to just stare at his boyfriend, his love. He can’t help himself and reaches out a hand to gently move away the hairs off his forehead that are dangling into his eyes. 

He can’t believe it sometimes, that Donghyuck loves him. Him. Just plain old him, when Donghyuck himself if so bright and full of life. Mark is not insecure of himself within their relationship anymore, not after the many arguments that have arisen when Mark just can’t believe that Donghyuck really want him. 

Donghyuck begins to stir in his sleep, and Mark almost feels bad for waking him with his staring, but he so selfishly wants to see his boyfriends beautiful eyes, how they always light up whenever he sees Mark, even at 10:23am on a Sunday morning. 

“Morning baby” Mark says softly once Donghyucks eyes have opened just a little. Donghyuck lets out a grunt in response and snuggles in even closer to Marks torso, nuzzling his head into his neck and leaving a few delicate pecks there. 

“Can’t we just stay in bed all day, we’ve not done this for so long” Donghyuck muffles out against Marks neck, and Mark can feel his breath and the small kisses that he keeps peppering onto the small skin of his neck, and it’s all getting too much. 

He doesn’t know if it’s possible to love someone as much as he loves Donghyuck, but he hopes he never has to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: markhvycks  
> head over to my twt and cc to let me know what you thought!


End file.
